


Love and War

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“So, have you done it?” the petite stewardess asked with wide eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything, AU  
 **Pairings:** Colette/Kate

* * *

“How could you tell the guy what you want if you have no idea what you like?”

Kate almost spat out her drink. As it was, she swallowed and started coughing. Colette reached out and thumped her on the back.

“Thanks.” the redhead croaked, shaking her head and clearing her throat.

“I didn’t know it was such a sensitive topic, Kate.” Maggie teased her, hiding her grin behind a glass.

Kate slowly shook her head, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

“It’s not, the change of topic was just unexpected.” she tried, not missing the way Bridget pressed her hand over her mouth, clearly trying not to burst out laughing. She’d wonder how much alcohol the British woman had already consumed, but there was something about her that just changed when she was around Maggie.

“So, have you done it?” the petite stewardess asked with wide eyes, prompting laughter from Colette, though that was more because of Kate’s rather ridiculous face, the redhead was sure.

“I think it is safe to assume that we all have.” the French woman declared, reaching for the bottle of wine and topping up her glass.

“Even you?” Bridget raised an eyebrow at her friend and Kate frowned lightly at the blonde’s smirk. There was a story there, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know it or if ignorance wasn’t actually bliss sometimes.

Colette narrowed her eyes at her fellow European.

“Rio.” she only said and Bridget’s eyes widened instantly before she inclined her head, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

“What happened in Rio?” Kate asked, sharing a confused look with Maggie.

“You didn’t actually catch her…” Maggie asked and Bridget’s mouth gaped open as Colette let out a hearty laugh.

“No, I didn’t.” Colette said when she had calmed down. At Maggie’s insistent look, Bridget sighed.

“I decided to have a little fun and we forgot to lock the door.” the British woman revealed, covering her face briefly.

“Really? Who was he?” Kate asked, sitting up slightly. Bridget shook her head wordlessly, ignoring her when Maggie joined in the prying. When Kate looked at Colette, the French stewardess shrugged and made a zipping motion at her lips. Apparently, it was one of those secrets that would not get exposed any time soon.

* * *

“I’m starting to think that there should be a ban on alcohol on these nights.” Kate said a few hours later. Colette lifted her eyebrow in silent question before she emptied her glass of wine. While Maggie and Bridget had left a few minutes ago, she’d stay at Kate’s place for the night. Because there was no way Kate would let her ride the subway semi-intoxicated, of course.

“The topics Maggie comes up with…” the redhead trailed off.

“Oh, I think they are interesting.” Colette grinned as Kate chuckled.

“Of course you do.”

The brunette set her glass down and slowly walked over to Kate, searching her face. “I couldn’t tell if you were actually surprised or embarrassed by her question earlier.” she said and smirked when Kate’s eyes flickered to her lips, her tongue darting out to wet her own. “Because I know for a fact that you have done it.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes.” Colette grinned in amusement, mischief sparkling in her dark eyes.

“Now, what makes you say that?” Kate teased, her breath hitching in her throat when Colette stepped even closer, invading her personal space.

“The way you touch _me_.” she murmured, brushing her lips over Kate’s as her hands settled on the other woman’s hips. “Confident. Unfaltering.” Colette breathed, trailing a hand up Kate’s body, ghosting over the other woman’s chest before she surprised her by squeezing her ass with the other as she pulled her against her.

“The way you know what to do.” she murmured, kissing Kate’s throat. The redhead’s eyes fluttered shut and she swallowed thickly.

“Perhaps I’m just really good at reading you.” she offered. Colette leaned back and Kate opened her eyes at the sudden loss of contact.

“There is that.” she allowed, her fingers finding the zipper to Kate’s dress and pulling it down excruciatingly slow. Kate reached out, fumbling with the buttons of Colette’s blouse, chuckling to herself. Yes, unfaltering indeed.

Colette brushed the material of her dress over Kate’s pale shoulders and the redhead let go of the other woman so it could slide off her arms and pool at her feet before she pulled Colette’s blouse off.

“You’re not playing fair.” she mumbled as Colette kissed her again, steering her towards the bedroom.

“I was under the impression that all is fair, in love and war.” the French stewardess replied. Kate’s heart jumped in her throat and she leaned back, looking at Colette in surprise.

“And which one of the two is this?” she asked, hating how her voice shook. Colette furrowed her brows before her face softened.

“With our tempers bit of both, I think.” she answered, leaning in for another kiss. “But mostly love.” she added, softer, brushing a strand of hair behind Kate’s ear. The redhead swallowed thickly, opening her mouth, but couldn’t get out a word when her throat constricted with emotion. So Kate merely shook her head, reaching for Colette and pulling her in for another kiss, feeling her lover smile against her lips.

There’d be plenty to time for words later, right now she just wanted to feel.

_fin._

 


End file.
